Worlds Collide
by Princ3ss0fQu33nS
Summary: Boo is back in Monstropolis and is falling in love with a certain monster.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Eighteen year old Mary Gibbs was doodling in her History notebook. She always does because the class bored her to death. She has an elderly, ancient teacher named Miss. Claiborne. She drew two monsters that she remembers very well. They don't visit her that often like they used to, but why would they? They have their own lives and they're _monsters_. But, that doesn't scare her at all. They're really nice. Especially, Sulley, he was her first friend. She smiled as she draw him. _Kitty_, was what she called him.

No fancy colors she used. It was just her pencil. The little creature beside Sulley had a sphere shaped body, but with skinny and short arms and legs. Sully has blue and purple fur, horns, and sharp claws and teeth. Unlike Mike, he was the one that looked frightening. If you actually know him, he's surprisingly like a nice teddy bear. They're both really great guys.

Mary's eyes widened when she heard someone clearing their throat. She slowly looked up afraid to see who was the person and it turned out to be her teacher. She looked down upon Mary.

"No drawing in my classroom!" She demanded and ripped a page out of Mary's book. Some of the kids chuckled and others didn't care. "Pay attention, Miss. Gibbs or else!" When she turned around, the kids had stopped with their chuckles. She threw the crumbled paper in the trash can.

"Freak." That was Victor Boltz. A jerk in her grade and some girls consider him hot. Not Mary because of his attitude. She found that to be not attractive. Other kids that were near them that heard chuckled.

Mary wasn't hurt by that. She was used to the name calling. She isn't the most popular because of her bizarre fascination with monsters and other supernatural creatures. Kids have made fun of her for that since elementary.

The only real friends she ever had was Roy Donovan and Susan Pollard. They're at a different class, unfortunately. Not in History with her, but in English. Mary was thankful that in a few minutes, the bell would ring and she would be out of there. Not forever, but almost. Graduated was two months away. So close. She couldn't wait any longer.

When the bell did ring, she was almost free. Could almost step out of the room and meet her friends. Neither of those things happened. She ran into Denise McMillan, the popular girl in her grade. The blonde handed her an envelope.

"Here's the invitation to my eighteenth birthday party, Mary!" Denise told her in her fake happiness.

"Don't miss out." Her little follower, Lynn Turner smirked. The three girls walked away giggling.

Mary wouldn't be invited to any of the cool kids parties. She and he friends were considered as geeks along with some of the other kids at school. It must be a joke. They wouldn't have laughed if it was. She would open it and would say: "Hahaha! Fooled you!" As tempting as it was to throw it in the trash, she kept it wondering if she got it, maybe her friends did too.

She met them at her lockers. Susan's were on her left and Roy was at her right. Mary mentioned the invitation and they got it too.

"I think it's because Denise is eighteen and this is our last year of school." Susan figured.

"Wow, she does have a heart." Roy said sarcastic.

"You gonna go?" Mary asked to either of them.

Susan shrugged. "Why not? I have nothing to do."

"Yeah." Both of the girls know that if neither of them wouldn't have said they'll go, Roy wouldn't have gone.

"I'll go too."

Mary drove home and told her mother, Judith, about the party. Supposedly, the party was this coming Saturday at 6pm. Judith approved of her going. Mary got a little excited.

It was just the two of them at the house. Her parents got divorced when she was four. Her father is hardly around to see her and Mary doesn't care. She doesn't want to see him either.

That night, Mary lied in bed. Can't sleep, as usual. She's not afraid of monsters in her closet anymore because she was waiting for her friends to come in from that door. They wouldn't. They haven't since she was 11. At that age, Sulley was the last to see her. He updated her on things. The factory was booming very well. Mike got married to Celia and they have three children. All she saw were the pictures of them and they looked so cute and adorable. Sulley never approved of her returning to Monstropolis. Of course not.

When Saturday rolled around, she was at the party. Roy and Susan were there before her. All she gave to Denise was a card. Nothing special. She didn't really care for her that much. Mary was mostly with her friends. They chatted at the snack table.

Crystal Hoover, a brunette who's part of Denise's trio, came over with Lynn. Mary saw them approaching at the corner of her eye and knows Roy and Susan was aware of them too.

"Hey, Mary!" Crystal greeted in a high pitched voice. Mary tried not to groan. She wasn't thrilled that she's the target. "We have nice and big closet you should go check out!" Lynn bursted into a fit of giggles.

Mary told her friends what happened when she was two in the hallways during their sophomore year. Bad idea. Never knew Denise and her friends were around. They heard everything and spread it around. People don't believe her unlike her friends. They just think she's nuts and needs mental help. That's why kids call her a freak and other hurtful name callings.

"You know, I thought I saw Oliver with Beth in there making out again." Mary and Roy smirked. It was a lie, but she was glad for the rescue. Oliver was Crystal's ex boyfriend and he's currently dating Bethany.

Crystal got angry. "No they weren't!" She gasped. Susan nodded. The brunette grabbed Lynn by the wrist and yanked her away. "C'mon, Lynn!"

"Nice." Roy said as they weren't around them.

Susan shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Then, she spotted someone familiar in the crowded living room. "Oh, look who it is! It's Brian Lambert."

Mary quickly looked at the boy, her crush. She liked him for years, but never had the guts to make a move. He has light brown hair and lovely emerald eyes. Something about him makes her feel attracted.

"So?" She waved it off and sipped her coke not looking at him.

"So? I thought you like him!" Susan got surprised.

"Ugh. Girl talk. Gonna go." Roy said in disgust and left.

"He's okay." Mary doesn't want to make a big deal. And she doesn't want other people to hear her.

"Whatever..." She rolled her eyes.

"You lied!" It was Crystal again. The same two girls walked to them.

"Oh...sorry." Susan's apology was laughable.

Crystal stormed off pouting and Lynn followed behind her. Mary told Susan she'll go to the bathroom. When she went down the hallway, she opened the door from the left side of the hall. When she did, a couple was making out on the toilet seat. The couple looked at her rudely.

"Sorry." She muttered and closed the door.

Mary decided to go upstairs. Down the far hallway, was the bathroom. The door was open and no one was there. As she went down, she passed a close on the right side of the wall. She heard a door creaked open. She thought it was that closet, but no movement was made. She thought she was hearing things. But, it was strange that he felt the creaking noise came from a room. It wasn't the bathroom.

She checked out what looked like Denise's room - very girly. In her room, the closet was slightly open. A strong urge was making her to check it out. She opened the door and it was a walk in closet. Not that big, but not that small either.

The moment she had stepped inside, the doors suddenly closed itself shut.

Mary's mouth was open. Wanting to scream, but nothing came out. She tried to open the door again, but it was like it got mysteriously locked by no one. Could Denise's house be haunted?

Then she felt chills. She turned seeing a smile, a broad set of pearly white and razor sharp teeth. Its yellow eyes glowed in the dark. The monster from her nightmares.

Randall.

With all the strength she has, she pushed the door and it flew open. It made her fall, but at least she was free. She couldn't look back. She ran for the bathroom and closed the door. On the toilet, she panicked and breathed heavily. Bunches of questions were in her head such as: how could Randall got here? She was only 2, but remembered he got into another door and was never seen again, according to Sulley.

Mary thought she shouldn't tell her frightening encounter to her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary lied in bed thinking about what had happened at the party all night. It really troubled her. Curiously, she got up and went to her own closet in the middle of the night.

She opened the door expecting to see some monster. Hopefully, not Randall again. But, really wanted to see Mike and Sulley. She walked in further into the closet and felt there was no contact with the wall. Hope had risen in Mary that she thought she'll enter Monstropolis again.

Into the abyss she went, but it wasn't where she wanted to be. She was at an alley way with crummy brick walls. She looked behind her and noticed the wall was closing in. She freaked out and pounded it with her fists as if to break through. Nothing happened and she got permanently stuck there.

Where? She doesn't know. All she knows it's definitely not Monstropolis.

Everything about the place she's at looks dark and scary like something from a horror movie. She continued to walk and the ugly monsters gave her looks. There were ugly monsters at Monstropolis, but not as hideous as the ones she's seeing.

She walked down seeing small shops. People were out of her way because they were frightened. Humans were like monsters to them. Long ago, they were being made to scare the children as they slept. Now, that Mr. Waternoose is gone and have someone else running the factory, the place changed to make children laugh instead. It was a big controversy, according to Sulley. There were many of monsters that believed the company should go back to their old ways. Some disagreed.

There was a shop that intrigued her with it's fancy font and what got displayed behind the windows. It was a Potions Shop. Smells wonderful like something sweet.

She went inside and there was a monster stirring some potion, Mary guessed, in a black cauldron. She's an octopus like the one from The Little Mermaid except uglier. Using a tentacle, she picked up a potion with bright blue liquid and poured all of its contents inside. Then stirred it with a huge wooden spoon.

Mary couldn't help herself to ask with interest and very eager to know. "Is that a potion?"

The octopus monster laughed. "Oh, no. It's simply tea," She answered in a raspy and sluggish voice. She poured some of it in a mug and sipped it. When she looked at her, Mary expected her to scream and run, but didn't do neither. "I know you," Mary was surprised. The only monsters know her was Mike and Sulley. "You're that little one from Monstropolis years ago."

"Uh...yes. Sorry I came in here to disturb you-"

"You didn't disturb me. It was the power of the flower," She moved to where her plants were on a wooden shelf. She touched the bright yellow flower with colorful spots in her hand. "The smell lures anyone in and the customer will have some desire."

"A desire like what?" Mary raised an eyebrow.

She grinned. "You tell me."

Mary thought about what she wants. After the many visits from Mike and Sulley and being in the monster world before, she wished she was like them. A monster. Their kind. A place where she can finally belong. She loves her friends, but they'll be gone soon too. They're not going to the same college. Her mother has multiple jobs. She's basically alone.

Yes. That was it. Her desire was to become a monster.

"I want to be a monster." Mary declared.

The octopus carefully examined her. "You sure?"

There was no need to think it twice. "Yes. I want to blend in here."

There was a large grin. "Your wish shall be granted."

It took a while for the octopus to make the potion. Mary grimaced when she used small animals like slugs, worms, bugs, etc. Colorful liquids were also used. When she was finally done, she closed her gigantic spell book and mixed it all in.

After done stirring, she poured it into a mug and gave it to Mary. "Drink up."

Mary did and she wanted to spit it out. But, thought not to. She _needed_ to drink the whole thing. She got used to the taste and it was good. A bittersweet taste. She drank it all then dropped the mug shattering it into pieces. Her hand clutched at her stomach feeling sick. Feeling the need to vomit on her old and dirty tiled floor.

After she did, everything went black.

Mary suddenly woke up.

She was inside a different room where there was a large mirror on the wall that showed her whole body. Her new body.

Mary's new body is slender and has a curvy waist. She has bright blue eyes, pink colored skin, three fingers, a heart shaped face, and no hair. There was even a long, narrow, and pointy tail. She thought of herself as some type of lizard.

She walked out of the room flickering the light switch off. In the main part of the shop was the octopus drinking her tea casuaully until she spot Mary.

"Don't you look scary?" She chuckled.

Mary didn't believe she was. "I love it! Thank you so much!" She squealed. "Do you know how I can get to Monstropolis?" She wanted to know what Sulley and Mike will think of her new look.

"It's six hours from here. Take a bus at the Munsters Station."

* * *

Michael Wazowski was inside his apartment with his three little toddlers: Jamie, Eric, and Tanya. His wife, Celia, was at work. Unlike him, he had off on the weekends. She only works in the afternoon, though. His best friend, James P. Sullivan was with him to help with the kids and he was great.

When Celia returned home, she watched the kids and the guys left to hang out. Something they haven't done in a while since Mike got to be a father. They just went to a coffee shop. They sat at a table for two. A waitress came up to them and they ordered their coffee.

"You know, you should think about finding a special someone," Mike began and Sulley always groaned. He was never into dating and Mike always had the reason which was Sulley gives up too easily.

"Don't start this, Mike," Sulley begged. "I like my life. I don't want a family right now. I'm busy being a teacher and all..." Ever since the Boo incident, he worked at the new factory for years and then became a teacher at a middle school. He works at the factory in the summer.

"I'm just saying you are sometimes lonely..." Mike sipped his coffee.

"I'm not," He insisted with a bit of an edge. "You guys are like my family so that's all I need."

"Yeah, but- woah..."

Sulley looked up. Stopped stirring the milk into his coffee. His eyes was directly onto his best friend. His jaw was dropped and his eyes widen; his expression almost had that dreamy look. Sulley hasn't seen that face since he first saw Celia.

"What?" Sulley had to turn around and look. It was like his heart had stopped beating. He was sure he wore that same dopey face like Mike has.

A beautiful pink creature walked in. She wore a long purple dress and sat by herself. A waitress had come up to her.

Sulley turned around to Mike in disbelief. The gorgeous woman was behind them.

"Ask her. Maybe she's really alone." Mike suggested.

"If you don't quit that right now, I'll tell Celia you're drooling over another woman." Sulley hissed with irritation.

Mike pouted, crossing his arms. "Tattle tale..."

Sully was glad he's sitting in front of Mike. He was sure he wouldn't be able to take his eyes away from her and have impure thoughts. She must be new. When she walked in, she did look lost.

"I'll go see her." Sulley sighed.

"Good," Mike approved. "I'll act as if I don't care." Sulley rolled his eyes as he got up.

He went to the other table where the beautiful woman was. His eyes flickered to the empty seat across from her then looked back. "Is this seat taken?"

She smiled. "No. You may sit."

Sulley did. Then, he wondered why he had made such an idiotic move. He shouldn't be with her. "I'm James Sullivan. My friends call me Sulley. You can call me that too...if you want." He said that rather fast.

She giggled. "Okay, _Sulley_."

"You're new here?"

"That easy, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"I am. I'm...uh...not having the best of luck to find a place to live. It's just me."

Sulley believed that explanation was vague, but shouldn't ask her more about it. "Oh...well, you can live with me until you find a place to stay." The words flooded out of his mouth like vomit.

She beamed. "Really?"

He couldn't take it back because of her reaction. "Yes. I'll introduce you to my friend...uh...what's your name?"

"Mary."

"Nice name."

Mary grabbed her coffee and moved with Sulley to another table. She joined them.

"Who is this?" Mike asked interested.

"Mikey, this is Mary. Mary this Mike."

Mike and Mary shook hands. They talked to each other until they finished their coffees. It got late and Sulley went home and took Mary with him. They were at his apartment.

"You can sleep on my bed and I can sleep on the couch-"

"No. This is your home," She objected. "_You_ can sleep on _your_ bed. I don't mind being on the couch."

Sulley got out blankets and a pillow from the closet and put them on the couch for her.

Sulley shrugged. "Okay. Goodnight, Mary."

"Goodnight, Sulley."

He went inside his bedroom and she turned off the lamp going to sleep for the first time as a monster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this took so long to get here. I was confused and got stuck, but I thought of something. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! :)

* * *

Randall lived in a very old, dirty, and cold apartment. Since he doesn't work at Monsters Inc. anymore, he barely has enough money to buy a decent house. He works at a crummy job which was being a bartender at Munster Town. Munster Town is place where the baddest and roughest monsters like him live.

He got out of that disgusting human world by staying inside the kid's bedroom. He was in a trailer in the human world and after being knocked out by a tennis racket, he went back in because he knows the monsters would continue to scare the children.

When he returned, he discovered he was wrong about that, but at least they didn't shut the factory down.

Being invisible, he stayed in the kid's room for a while to see if any monster showed up. One did and it was that damn Mike Wizowski. It took all of his strength not to grab him and choke him in front of the human. The door was open so he let himself slip inside and it was that easy and simple.

Seeing that other human again made him sick and livid. It was that girl who ruined the Monster World. Ruined his life! Mike and Sulley acted like her bodyguards. Sulley betrayed the monster race by befriending that little demon. Randall believed he's not a true monster if he has stupid attachments to that thing. Randall doesn't care and want to know her name.

All he wants is her to be dead for his revenge.

He had to think hard about how to plan that. He was surprised to run into her and hoped she was still in the Monster World. If she was, she would probably be with Sulley and Mike. They work at the factory which he couldn't anymore because of her.

He does know someone who needs a job. That someone could be a spy for him. He smiled at the thought. The spy would bring her to him. He grinned like crazy, staring down at his newspaper.

He went to his friend's apartment. Vincent has the appearance of an alien. A light gray creature with a huge head (almost triangular, but the corners are curved) and a small, thin body. He has three fingers, too. His eyes are huge and jet black. Used to work at the factory, but got fired because when humans look into his eyes, they feel like they're depressed. Like they're nothing. And they die. He accidentally killed one boy at the age of eight. The human's newspapers said the parent's believes he committed suicide, but doesn't know why.

Vincent was livid at that that he got fired, but got over it quickly. Randall thought of ways how he could get back in.

His time was up when he reached his apartment. He rang the doorbell and the door opened couple of short minutes later. Vincent answered it and Randall went inside.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to do something for me, Vincent."

"Of course," They sat at the table in the kitchen.

"There's this human girl that I think she's still around here-"

"Woah, wait!" He interrupted being in shock. "There's a _human girl here_?! Why isn't this on the news or on the front headlines of the newspaper-"

"Will you let me finish?" Randall growled. "I know for a fact she's with James Sullivan and Mike Wizowski. Remember them?"

He nodded. "I remember and that infamous story. I can't believe she's still here and no one is doing anything!"

"That's the problem! That's where I want you to come in," Vincent looked at him confusedly. "You need to work at Monsters Inc."

"Can't. You know I'm fired, Randall. I hate working with human children anyways...Why do you want me to work there?"

"I hear they need a part time receptionist since Celia has children," He suggested, trying to sound tempting to persuade him. "Sulley and Mike still live at Monstropolis and that human goes everywhere with them. Working at Monsters Inc. means you're close to them."

Vincent nodded in understanding, "I see," He shrugged. "Well, I guess I can try. What do you want me to do with the girl?"

"Since you'll be at Monstropolis often, you can somehow spend time alone with her. Then bring her to me," Randall grinned evilly. "I can finish her off from there."

"She's a human. I'll kill her!"

"You can wear sun glasses. I believe that'll prevent it." Randall suggested with confidence.

"Alright," Vincent sighed. "What does she look like?"

"White skin, long brown hair, and brown eyes." He described.

"Got it."

* * *

Vincent called Monsters Inc. three days later after Randall's visit. He scheduled for an interview which he got one next Wednesday at 7:00.

When the time arrived, he went there and was told to go see the boss, James Sullivan. He was the one who made the major changes and filled in after Mr. Waternoose got arrested. He went inside his office not really wanting to. He doesn't want to have any contact knowing well his friendship with that human.

"Good morning, Vincent." Sulley greeted sticking out his hand for him to shake.

He hesitantly did thinking he probably touched that filthy human. "Good morning, Mr. Sullivan."

"You can call me, Sulley, you know."

"Okay."

"So why do you want to work here?"

The many questions went listed off from Sulley's mouth. Vincent answered them being nice and professional. He hated acting that way because it wasn't in his nature and made him want to puke. He's doing this for Randall and he needed the money. It's better than being a lousy school janitor.

The interview lasted for an hour, Vincent thought. He wasn't sure, but he felt like it took a very one long hour. Sulley seemed like he approved of his answers, but Vincent didn't know if he was acting professional or not. He'll get a call if he got the job.

He got relieved when it was over. He didn't have to be around that human infested monster.

"Thank you for time, Sulley." Vincent said as he was leaving.

"Your welcome."

Vincent exited the office and closed the door behind him.

It was a long time when Vincent got a call back. Happened next Monday when he did. The phone rang and he answered recognizing Sulley's voice.

"It's Sulley. I just want to let you know you got the job."

He smirked knowing the plan will unfold and Sulley can say goodbye to his human. "Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

Mary woke up very early in the morning. That was her assumption from looking at the window and saw the dim color of the blue sky. The sun was about to set and she guessed it was around 5:00. There was a digital clock beside the couch and she checked it which read 4:50 so it was almost five.

She had to get up to go to the bathroom. It was right next to Sulley's bedroom in the hallway, that's what he showed her yesterday. When she was done, she washed her hands and noticed there was a change on her whole face. She's not a monster anymore, she's a human again. The only sound came out of her was a loud gasp that filled the room. Thankfully, it wasn't a scream. She was careful to be quiet, but not smart enough to not meet strangers in this world.

Sulley can't see her like this. Mortified, Mary had to look at her body. Everything was very human about her. It's really not the perfect time to be one and to change back into a monster. That monster should have told her the potion would only last a day!

Mary knows now not to trust anyone except for Sulley and Mike in the Monster World.

She had to leave, but checked Sulley's room just in case if he was still asleep. Her hand was on the door to open it slightly enough so she could peek in. Sulley was sound asleep because she hears his loud snores. Mary closed it quietly not knowing I he was a light sleeper.

Mary knew she couldn't just leave his place without a word. Sulley had done so much for her and she thought it would be wrong. She searched for any kind of paper because she was desperate to leave. She opened the drawer of the night stand and saw a notepad. She grabbed it out and the pencil holder was on top of the stand.

She wrote:

_Dear, James_

_Thank you so much for your hospitality, James, but I've really got to go. Maybe I'll meet you again some day._

_From, Mary_

Mary didn't know if she should be worried that he would recognize her handwriting. It hasn't changed at all. If she somehow found a way to leave this world, that shouldn't be a problem of he did figure it out. Mary thought it was better no to worry about. She had other things to fret over.

Quietly, she left his place. Having no idea where to go. The changes she loved that this world made was no monsters would catch her for being a human. As she walked along the streets, there were monsters giving her freaked out looks. Mary knows that there weren't a lot of monsters like Sulley. Mostly him than Mike because it took Mike a while to get used to her.

She and Sulley instantly hooked.

Mary wiped her smile off her face when she realized she actually was. What was there to smile about anyway?

She sat on a bench in some park to think what her next move was. The right thing to do would be go back to Monsters Inc. and ask to get her door to go home. It sounds so easy, but why couldn't she do it? Would they allow her to do that so quick and simple? They shredded her little girl door, but her and her mother had moved so they got to have her new one. Hopefully, they don't just have little kid's doors available.

If she were to go to Monsters Inc., it would have to be at night because Sulley would be there. She didn't know how he would take it if he'll see her as a human. Being in his world without his permission. Even though, monsters can tolerate humans now, it doesn't mean she or any other human can waltz into their world.

Mary didn't know what to do at the moment. Other than to sleep because the sun hadn't even risen from the horizon yet. She laid down on the bench because there was nowhere else to go and fell asleep. She was far away from Sulley's place, but was still in Monstropolis.

Hours later, a loud car horn woke her up. Mary looked at where it came from and there were monster kids playing jump rope in front of the car that blew it's horn. The driver of the vehicle looked angry and the kids scurried off to the sidewalk. When the car drove past them, the kids went back on the street.

By this time, it was sunset. The sky showed off beautiful shades of yellow, orange, pink, and blue. The air was a little chilly as mornings always were. Mary couldn't believe she had slept for so long on the bench.

She had stayed here for one day and didn't know what was going on in her other world. On Earth. What would her friends and mother think that she's not there? That she's not at home sleeping in bed or in school at a class? Would her mother call the cops? But what could they do if she did? The cops would report a missing person and would never try to find her because she's in a different world. Which would sound crazy them. If she would return and told that to her mother, she would probably get her tested.

Mary didn't want to think about home. No matter how much she wanted to go back here. Being here was caused by an accident. Not her fault.

What she knew to do was to leave the bench. The next step, she didn't know. Her stomach was growling, but she only has American money. Not their money. It would be pointless to buy food anywhere when she couldn't afford it.

She felt extremely lost and there was no one to help her. Well, Sulley was one. He would be more than glad to help her, but she didn't want to risk it.

"You look lonely." Said an unfamiliar voice.

Mary turned her head to face the light gray creature that reminded her of an alien from movies she sees with her friends. She couldn't see his eyes because he wore sunglasses. Mary didn't know why because the sun isn't that bright out.

Mary didn't want to get deceived by any more of these monsters so she shouldn't say much to strangers. "Uhhh...who are you?"

He held out a hand; he only has three fingers. "My name is Vincent," Hesitantly, Mary shook it and his hand felt cold almost like ice. "What's yours?"

She didn't know why he wanted to know, but couldn't be rude. "Mary."

He sat next to her. "What's a human like you doing out here in this scary Monster World by yourself?"

"I don't find this world scary." She admitted, shaking her head. She was used to being in this world, but wasn't used to seeing so many different kinds of creatures.

"You don't?" Vincent was surprised.

"No. I've been here before." She wasn't afraid to confess that because she was the first and only human to enter the Monster World. She was positive every monster knows her story because it was on their TV and news. At least, that's what Sulley had told her.

"You have?" Vincent acted surprised again, but he knew. "How?"

Mary summarized her adventure. "I was here when I was two years old. I sneaked out of my bedroom. These two monsters took care of me here and brought me back to my home again. We've been friends ever since."

"Who are those two monsters?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I'm not sure if I can tell you that..."

"I can keep a secret," Slowly, a smile formed which spread fear throughout Mary's body. Something was unsettling about him. "I won't tell."

Mary knew better. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I don't trust any monsters besides them."

Vincent sighed. "Fine," He took his sunglasses off and stared at her. She gasped. "You're really not going to tell me?"

Mary saw his huge black eyes. It was like staring at an endless dark abyss. No life was inside of them. Pitch black. She was mesmerized by them and can't look away. Depression was what she felt coursing through her. Horrible memories flooded back and she remembered all of the times Lynn Turner made fun of her. And when Susan had kissed Roy at that one school dance; there was a time when Mary used to have a crush on Roy. She forgotten about that grudge to Susan. Another awful memory was all of the fights and she and her mother had. There were many more that Mary couldn't take it.

With all her strength, she looked away up to the clouds. It was a struggle, but she thought of Sulley, Mike, and his family. How they drastically changed her life. That was what stopped her from going insane and whatever else he was doing to her. She never met a monster before who had supernatural powers.

Mary stood up and walked far away from him. Vincent was calling her back and she knew he was following her. It was obvious he has some kind of an agenda. Out of paranoia, she turned around and he was behind her, running. She didn't know where to go and hid in an alleyway. That was the worst choice, but it was the only way.

She wasn't shocked at all that Vincent caught up. He pinned her against the dirty wall.

"Randall said he wanted to kill you, but I have enough of you humans ruining everything," Mary writhed against his grasp. Avoiding eye contact as much as possible. "You've ruined Monsters Inc. and Sullivan. He's not the same monster like he was before you showed up. You changed him. Now, it's time to put your life to an end. Where things can go back to it once was."

Closing her eyes, Mary jumped and kicked his stomach. His grip loosened and she was free from his arms. He keeled over because of the blow and Mary took that moment to run, but he recovered quickly. He grabbed her wrist tightly and she got lost in his eyes again.

This time, she wasn't able to avoid them. Everything felt weak and her eyes was dropping down as if she's exhausted. Suddenly, her knees gave out and she lied on the concrete.

Vincent smirked. "Finally."


End file.
